sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Geni.com
| founder = David O. Sacks Alan Braverman Amos Elliston | location =Los Angeles, California, USA | president =Gilad Japhet | GM = Michael Stangel (USA) | industry=Genealogy, Social networking services | parent = MyHeritage | caption = everyone's related | homepage= | alexa = 8,175 ( ) }} Geni is a commercial genealogy and social networking website, owned by Israeli private company MyHeritage. Launched on January 16, 2007, the Web 2.0 company stated that it aimed to create a family tree of the world. While family profiles are private, Geni’s mission is to create a shared family tree of common ancestors. By combining research into a single tree that users work on together, users can focus on verifying information and on new avenues of research, rather than spending time duplicating research that others have already done. Over 115 million profiles were created on Geni by over 11 million users, mostly adults over 49 years of age, as of August 2017. In November 2012, Geni was acquired by MyHeritage. Since 2016, MyHeritage has kept its genealogical website separate from Geni's website. Investors The Founders Fund, a private venture capital firm, invested "more than $1 million”. Charles River Ventures, a private venture capital firm, has also invested US$10 million. Revenue model Basic (free) members can build a tree, offering an unlimited number of profiles, basic support, merging of trees (linking of duplicates), and uploading up to 1GB of media. The Pro subscription removes the media upload restrictions and adds premium support, enhanced searching, and tree matching, which identifies duplicate trees that could be merged. Features At the website users enter names and email addresses of their parents, siblings, and other relatives, as well as profiles with various fields of biographical information about themselves and their relatives. From there users may graphically manipulate sections of their connections network to create a complete personal family tree. The service uses the contact information to invite additional members to join, and builds a comprehensive social network database from the information collectively entered by members. For now users may only see information belonging to themselves and to people in their immediate network who have given them permission. Family Tree Awards Members of each family are ranked by the number of contributions they make to the family tree and are given awards within the family tree itself. Contributions categories include Number of Profiles Added, Number of Invitations Made, Photos Uploaded, Videos Uploaded etc. The top 13 people in each category receive awards. This feature urges users to generate more contact and to compete with each other. Discussion forums and projects Each family tree features a family discussion forum where messages can be posted and responses made. It can be used as such a digest for family news. There are also public discussions, profile specific discussions, and project discussions. Projects are special interest groups organized around historical topics (e.g. "World War One - Casualties"), immigration patterns (e.g. "Norwegian American"), occupations (e.g. "Librarians"), place-names (e.g. "Christ Church College, Oxford University"), or any other subject of general interest that will foster social discussion among members, as well as providing a portal to which biographical profiles may be linked. Notifications Each person who has linked to their family tree via their email address can elect to be notified about various activities on the tree, such as when new people are added, if any pictures are uploaded, when someone posts a message on the discussion forum, or someone has a birthday etc. Notification frequency options include none, instant, daily and weekly. Import and export A family tree could be exported as a GEDCOM file until 2010, for example all blood relatives of a specific person, which can be imported into another genealogical software. Geni had a builtin feature that allowed users to import their family history using the GEDCOM format, from 2008 until December 2010. This facility was disabled since Geni found it was duplicating thousands of existing profiles, often with poor information quality as compared to the existing profiles. Instead, public records and family trees can be imported from 13 supported web sites using the semi-automatic tool SmartCopy. Families are imported one at a time, and the user can manually edit or verify the information before importing, and choose between adding the information to existing profiles or to new profiles. A consistency check feature warns when data is unreasonable. The user must ask for full access to the tool. This open source web browser extension has been available since 2015.SmartCopy, Geni project, access date 2018-01-13 Merging Trees Around August 2008, Geni facilitated the ability to merge family trees where they overlapped via common ancestors or living relatives. Individual privacy is maintained by settings that allow tree members beyond a selectable distance of relationship to only see limited information about a person such as their name and relationship to them. DNA information Lists can be compiled of profiles that are expected to have the same haplogroup as a specific profile, since they are related on a strict male line or female line. Genealogical DNA test results (autosomal tests, YDNA tests and MtDNA tests) can be imported from various test sites. The haplogroup of the test person is indicated and propagated in the family tree to all profiles that are expected to share it. Lists of tested people matching the DNA are presented. World Family Tree The rate at which these extended trees grow tends to increase as the trees become larger. Some extended trees or "forests" have snowballed. One in particular has become significantly larger than any other. * As of January 27, 2009 it contained 7.7 million profiles and was growing at the rate of approximately 2 million profiles per month. * On July 11, 2009 it surpassed 20 million profiles * On August 16, 2009 it crossed 23 million profiles. * At the end of February 2010 it had passed 35 million profiles * By the end of the year 2010 it was just short of 50 million. * In December 2012, the Big Tree was at 66 million profiles. World Family Tree * In October 2014, the Big Tree was at 80 million profiles * In April 2015, it was at 91 million profiles. * On January 26, 2016, Geni announced that the World Family Tree had surpassed 100 million profiles.Geni’s World Family Tree Surpasses 100 Million Profiles * By April 30, 2016 it had reached 102,890,389 profiles. The large tree is colloquially referred to by many Geni genealogists monitoring this phenomenon as "The Big Tree" or the "World Family Tree". Genealogists can "walk the tree" from one end to the other, or "up" toward the past and then back "down" to the present on another line. Within this tree, people are either connected by "bloodlines" or through marriage. Bloodlines (which can include adoptions and illegitimacy, either acknowledged or unacknowledged) are represented by names in blue; marriage connections are represented by names having a new colour for each marriage. "Straight blue line" relationships are those that have a high likelihood of shared DNA, although DNA connections cannot be proven by genealogy, only by DNA tests. In 2017 scientists used 86 million publicly available profiles from Geni (of which 13 million were part of one single family tree) to study the structure of historical populations - mostly from Western Europe and the United States. Popular Profiles Geni features a section in which one can view the top profiles on the website. The top profiles include U.S. presidents, athletes, and other famous people such as inventors or historians. Examples: George Washington, Babe Ruth, Thomas Edison, and Benjamin Franklin. Geni users can find out if and how they are related to such persons via their existing connections in the World Family Tree. There are also "portals" at Geni which feature notable individuals grouped by profession, life events, location, and so forth—and in these portals, "notability" in Geni consists of a link to the person's biography at English Wikipedia. An example of this is Geni's Jewish Celebrity Birthday Calendar, a project which "includes people with a Wikipedia page or an entry in the Jewish Encyclopedia or Jewish Women's Archive." References External links *Company website Category:Community websites Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Genealogy websites Category:Social networking services Category:Internet properties established in 2007